rakhi
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: raksha bandhan special...the story about a girl who have no brother


************ happy raksha bandhan *************

In the early morning….. purvi wake up and after freshing

Purvi: ( to herself) pata nahi yeh dhoodh wala ajj itna late kaise ho gya abi tak aya nahi…

After sometime the door bell rang,,,purvi open the door

Purvi: ramu ajj itna late kyun aye tum?

Ramu: madam ji ajj raksha bandhn hai …. Meri behan ai hai gao(village) se rakhi bandhne ke liye…. Isiliye ajj subah osne pehle mujhe rakhi bandhi aur phir mai apne kam par nikla…app nahi ja rahi apne bhai ko rakhi bandhne ke liye?

Purvi's face became pale

Ramu: madam ji yeh lijiye apka dhoodh… ajj mujhe jaldi ghar bhi toh jana hai apni behan ke sath waqt bitna hai….after these words he went away

But purvi is still there…some words again and again echoing in her ears….

**"…app nahi ja rahi apne bhai ko rakhi bandhne ke liye"**

Her eyes filled with water and Tears are rolling down on her cheeks…..

Rakhi… looking toward her hands,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kya maine ajj tak kabi inn hatho se kissi ko rakhi bandhi hai?….. nahi kabi bhi nahi …kyuki … kyuki mere pass woh rishta he nahi hai,,,,kitne khusnaseb hote hai woh log jinko aise rishte milte hai

After sometime she get ready and rushed toward the bureau

**On the way:**

Pta nahi kyu ajj itna ajeeb lag raha hai bureau janne ka mann nahi kar raha,,,,,,,,,,,magar jana toh padega he

And suddenely someone strike with purvi

Guy1: madam ji zara dekh ke chliye kahi apki yeh patli kamr takrane se toot na jaye

Guy2: lagta hai kissi ke khyalo mai khoi hoi hai

Guy1: kissi ke khyalo mai khone ki kya zaroort hai hum hai na apke liye …jara ek bar hamri taraf dekh lijiye

Many times she collide such type of guys and many of them she gave her hard slap because she is a cid cop but… today what happen to her she didn't utter a single word and move from there

Guy2: yeh toh chal gai

Guy2: chl chod…hum bhi chalte hai

Purvi: (tears in her eyes) agar mera bhi koi bhai hota toh ajj mujhe inn jaise logo se bachta… har bar inn jaise logo ki battein sunne ke bd maine he jawab dia hai khud ko bachane ke liye…..ajj mai ekali paidl iss raste par ja rahi ho agar mere sath mera bhai bhi chl raha hota toh dunia ki buri battein toh kya unki buri nigah bhi meri taraf nahi uthti….kyuki os buri nigah aur mere beech mera bhai a jata,,,,,

After few minutes she is outside the bureau and when she is about to enter she heard some convo in between her friends cum colleagues… yah its shreya , ishita and tarika

Ishita: arre khush kyu nahi hongi mai ajj mere bhai ne mujhe itna acha tohfa diya hai…..shreya tu bta tujhe kya mila hai?

Shreya: maine jab sachin bhai ko rakhi bandhi toh onhone mujhe promise kiya ki woh meri aur daya sir ki bat mom dad se kareng(here shreya and sachin are cousins ),,, mujhe daya sir mil jaye toh mujhe aur kya chayie,,,,

Tarika: toh iska matlab sachin abb bhai hone ka farz pura karega

Shreya: ha bhai ho toh sachin jaisa…

Tarika: ha aur mere bhai ne bhi mere aur abhijit ke rishte ko accept kar liya hai,,, kyuki meri khushi mai he onki khushi hai

Shreya: wah yeh toh bahut achi bat hai…..pta hai mai sochti ho ki jin ladkio ka bhai nahi hota woh iss khoobsurat rishte se kitni door hoti hai

Tarika: ha bhai hote he aise hai apni behen ko har mushkil se bachane ke liye,,,,, kissi behan-bhai ka rishta chahe kitna bhi kadwa kyun na ho magar jab bat behan ki khushi aur raksha ki atti hai toh ek bhai apni jan ki bazi laga deta hai

Tarika: abb kafi waqt ho gya hai muje jana chayie ajj mai lab jane ki bajye seedha bureau he a gai tum logo se apni khushi share karne ke liye

Shreya: k theek hai bd mai milte hai

On the other side purvi got tears in her eyes but she immediately wipes her tears when tarika moving toward her

Tarika: hey purvi,,, ajj itni late kaise ho gai tu

Purvi: ha ba aise he … tu bta kab ai bureau

Tarika: kafi time ho gya mujhe toh bs teri wait he kar rahi thi…magar abb mai chlti ho

Purvi: k

After these she headed toward her desk and sat on the chair

Shreya:purvi

But She was not responding

Shreya again: purvi kya hua ajj na koi hello hi atte he seedha apne desk pai …..abb bula rahi ho toh bol bhi nahi rahi,,,,naraz ho mujhse kya?

Purvi:arre nahi bs woh kal ki files complete karni hai mujhe ajj jaldi toh isliye

Shreya: theek hai

They all were busy in their work when after some time abhijit and daya entered inside

All greets them

Acp: kya bat hai ajj tum dono itni late kaise ho gye

Abhijit: sir app toh jante he hai ki ajj raksha bandhn hai ….toh hum dono daya ki cousin ke pass gye the rakhi bandhwane ke liye….woh hostel mai hai isliye woh toh a nahi sakti thi hum dono he chale gye

Freddy: sir woh toh daya sir ki behan hai toh phir app

Daya: abhijit mera dost hone ke sath sath bhai bhi hai isliye yeh meri behan ko apni behan manta hai

Acp: acha thek hai abb sabi apna apna kam karo

All noded

Pankaj: (in low tone to kevin) sir app ne apni behan ko kya gift diya

Kevin: meri behan bahut der se delhi ke ek college mai admission laine ke liye mana rahi thi magar mai osse ekale bhejna nahi chahta tha magar ajj mana nahi kar paya…. So

Pankaj to dushyant: aur sir apne

Dushyant: mai apni behan ko activa gift ki hai oske college jane ke liye

Kevin: aur pankaj tumne

Pankaj: sir maine abi tak apni behan ke liye koi gift nahi liya hai thoda confuse ho kya do…. Ajj half day laikr jaonga oske liye gift laine ke liye… koi acha sa gift longa ta jo osse pasand aye

Dushyant: tum osse job hi gift karoge osse psand ayega kyuki gifts toh ek formality hai asli rishta toh khoon se hota hai jo behan bhai ko ek sath jodta hai

Kevin: ha yr bilkul sahi kaha tumne

Three of them are busy on their own converstion without knowing that someone hearing theirs words and observe them….

Purvi: (pov) sab kitne khush hai koi apni behan ko laikr aur koi apne bhai ko laikr…. Par mai,,, mai kaise khush huo… inn sab ke pass khush hone ki wazah hai par mere pass …. Mere pass toh aisi koi wazah nahi hai

The day pass like this and purvi seems sad…..but no one deeply noticed it…..

After noon…

Pankaj: sir mujhe ajj half day chayie…. Kuch kam hai

Abhijit: toh tumahe apni behan ke liye gift lane jana hai

Pankaj: (in surprising way) sir apko kaise maloom

Daya: ajj ke din kissi bhi bhai ko isse special kam koi ho he nahi sakta

Acp: acha theek hai tum jao… aur wase bhi ajj koi case nahi aya hai

Pankaj: thanku sir

After some time acp is also out of bureau….

Purvi: (to hersef) bs abb aur nahi saha ja raha mujse ajeeb se bechani ho rahi hai…. Abhijit sir se pooch ke chli jatti ho

Purvi: sir mujhe abi leave chayie

Abhijit:kahi jana hai tumne?

Purvi: ha sir mujhe koi kam hai aur meri tabiat bhi theek nahi hai

Abhijit: kya hua… tum theek toh ho? Mai subah se dekh raha tha tum kuch khoi khoi c aur chup chap bethi hoi thi… agar koi problem hai toh mujhe btaoo

Purvi: nahi sir koi problem nahi hai…..aur mai theek ho

Abhijit: k… toh tum ja sakti ho

Purvi: thanku sir

Shreya: sir purvi kaha gai hai

Abhijit: apne ghar

Shreya:! Ghar… magar kyu?

Abhijit: ha keh rahi thi ki oski tabiat kuch theek nahi hai…

Shreya: kya purvi ki tabiat theek nahi hai … magar osne mujhe btaya kyu nahi….

Abhijit: mujhe laga tumhe malom hoga

Shreya:( to herself) pta nahi purvi ko ajj kya hua hai subah se he thoda ajeb sa behave kar rahi thi aura bb mujhe bina btaye chli gai..

**Outside the bureau:**

Purvi: (to herself) kaise btaoo… aur kya btaoo apko…! Ki mai ajj itni udas kyu ho….ajj ka din itna khas hone ke bd bhi mere liye aam hai…..

**At sea shore:**

Bureau mai ajj sab kitne khush the ….. magar mai ekeli iss tarah…mana ki cid mai mujhe bahut kuch mila hai ,,, zindgi jeene ke naye mayne mile hai…. Magar sab kuch….. sab kuch toh nahi(tears are rolling down on her cheeks)… khoone ke rishton ki kami toh woh puri nahi kar sakte….sab mere ache dost hai magar kuch rishtein aise hotte hai agar woh bagwan he de toh acha hota hai…. Sach mai Zindgi mai kuch rishton ki kami hame kitna dard deti hai… agar bhagwan ne mujhe ek bhai dia hota…..ek aisa bhai jiska ansh mujse juda hota…..jiski kalai pai mai rakhi sajati….. jiske sath mai apni har khushi share karti aur har dukh bandit….."dukh"… magar phir toh ajj ka dukh meri zindgi se juda he nahi hota…. Agar yeh sab hota toh ajj zindgi kitni huseen lagti….(taking a deep breath) Agge chal kar shyd mujhe kuch aur naye rishtein milege magar jo rishtein mujhe ajj tak nahi mile mai unko kaise mehsoos kar sakti ho kaise smaz sakti ho aur iss rishte ko mai na he kabi nibha paongi aur na he kabi bhula paongi…..

**So please tell me how it is? I know most of you didn't like it to see purvi like this…. Dear friends agar mai chahti toh mai kissi ko bhi purvi ke bhai ke tor pai dikha sakti thi … something like abhijit ya daya osse apni behan mante hai magar mai life ka true part app sab ko dikhana chahti thi jo actual mai iss dunia mai hota hai… so please review…**


End file.
